Pipes for fluid systems have remained largely the same for many years. Such systems can include chill water systems, hot water systems, condenser water systems, sprinkler systems, fluid chemical systems, and related systems having one or more pipes configured to receive and deliver fluid under pressure. In such systems, steel pipes or related fittings, join end-to-end at a grooved coupling. Such couplings 100, an example shown in FIG. 1, commonly include first and second housings 104A, 104B and a gasket 105. The housings 104A, 104B can each include first and second housing flanges 107A, 107B that align with each other. Bolts 106 are placed through openings in the flanges 107A, 107B and nuts 108 secure the bolts 106 after pipe ends are properly positioned at opposite ends of the gasket 105. In doing so, the resulting force causes the gasket 105 to conformably abut the pipe about which the coupling 100 is positioned.
Over time, following installation, the integrity of the bolts 106 or nuts 108 can become compromised due to rust, for example, which may occur when the gasket 105 deteriorates or when leaks occur. This is especially true in cases where the fluids are moving, or where a temperature differential exists, which, in certain environmental conditions, can cause condensation to form. Over time, the rusted bolts 106 and/or nuts 108 must be replaced. Such replacement can be inefficient, since it requires a de-pressurization of the water system. With de-pressurization of a water-based fire sprinkler system, for example, the associated building must remain vacant, due to fire safety concerns. This is a major inconvenience for building owners and tenants alike.